Children enjoy a variety of imaginative play activities that incorporate models and characters that may be manipulated to simulate real life activities. Children also typically prefer to play games that have several play options, and may be played in many different ways. It is therefore desirable to provide children with toys and games that both simulate activities the children are not yet able to participate in themselves while stimulating their imaginations with several play options. One way of increasing the available play options is to provide toys and games with multiple elements that may be combined in many ways. With today's increasingly technologically savvy children, it is also possible to increase playtime enjoyment by coordinating physical play items with computer-implemented games and game themes.
The present disclosure is directed to a computer-implemented fashion game configured to interact with machine readable, combinable trading cards, to incorporate computer-readable card information within the computer game. Examples of computer games interacting with machine-readable cards, and of interactive fashion computer systems include those disclosed and described in: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,081,033, 6,967,566, 6,761,637, 6,709,336, 6,612,501, 6,200,216, 5,680,528, 4,546,434, U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. US20060031119, US20050052238, US20040166913, US20040002387, US20030016844, US20020022506, and US20020178061; and PCT Publication Nos. WO0148580, WO0146911, WO0247013, WO03057328, WO03043709, and WO2006038905. Exemplary card holders and photo organizers are disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,777,748, 4,787,162, and 4,993,179. The complete disclosures of the above patents and patent application publications are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.